


Moondust - Fangs POV

by Soldier_girl00



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_girl00/pseuds/Soldier_girl00
Summary: LightningxFang one-shot a certain stubborn soldier and a persistent huntress share an intimate night.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Moondust - Fangs POV

Mature scenes ahead.

I wrote this as a little narrative exercise in POV. This being Fang’s second person. Lightning's first person is already up so there is just the third person pov left to double check and update.

So as usual enjoy!

BTW if anyone is interested I stumbled upon a specific song that heavily influenced this piece. its called moondust (EP version) by jaymes young. its not my normal kind of song and the only one I've heard by that artist. but its rather chilled out and sad? lol I'd recommend a listen to help set the mood.

* * *

You can feel her eyes on you again but keep yourself from turning, you want to let her enjoy the view if she's liking it so much. It’s not the first time she's done it, in fact she’s been doing it more and more recently. Not being as careful around the others as she normally would be, and you wonder if it’s her guard finally falling. You look at her for an instant to let her know that you know she's staring. She's caught and she knows it, but that's good because now it's your turn to enjoy the view as your imagination gets carried away.

You sit down next to her making sure you’re closer than she would allow anyone else. For a second you think she's going to lean her head on your shoulder but she stops herself at the last minute. Pushing the disappointment down you gently glide your hand over hers to let her know it’s alright, squeezing lightly.

"You were staring again, love" you say lowly, just for her to hear.

"You got me" she says coolly, tensing under your touch, refusing to meet your gaze.

"I don't get it, Light" you sigh. And truly you don't. She's not half as good at hiding her feelings as she thinks she is. But she's always so willing to try. "You don't deny how you feel, but you pretend it aint happenin"

"You’re right, you don't get it" she retorts, something close to annoyance in her voice. But you can hear the sadness in it too as she pulls her hand away and turns aside. You don’t let her, you won't let her keep hiding. In an instant your hand is at her jaw forcibly turning her head back towards you. In an after thought you briefly wonder if anyone has dared to handle her in such a way and a small thrill creeps its way up your spine wondering what other audacities you could get away with. But it disappears as you search her face for the emotion you know is concealed there.

"Then help me get it". You tell her with all the conviction you can muster as you stare into those swirling grey and blue orbs of hers. Because you want to understand, you want to help her, she just needs to let you. Her eyelids turn heavy and you feel the butterflies flutter in your stomach as you both teeter on the edge of _that_ moment. But suddenly her eyes are like steel again and you can feel the tension returning to her body. You scoff because you were close but now you’re back to square one and some part of you wants her to know that it hurts you. Your hand falls from her face because you know if you push too hard it'll just push her away, but it's the wrong move. She's standing up before you can fix it, tutting in that way that she does.

"Scouting before nightfall" she grumbles over her shoulder before walking away.

The night feels cold now that she's gone and you breath in deeply, trapping the air in your lungs as you try to figure her out. Does she want to be alone because she's pissed and wants to sort her head out? or is she inviting you to follow because she needs you but can't say? You sigh out the long breath you've been holding onto and grin to yourself.

"Invite it is then" you decide because really she shouldn’t assume any less given your track record.

* * *

You watch her from your hiding place as she handles the crystal dust between her fingers and you know the shady thoughts are there in the peripherals of your mind, but right now there's something else that's got your attention. It's that look on her face, the same one she had when she set the colossal taraxacum seeds afloat. A look of awe so pure that you feel like your seeing a glimpse of the real Lightning. It’s innocent and not shackled behind those walls of hers and you wish you weren't in this mess so you could whisk her away to see all the other wonders Grand Pulse has to offer that she's never even dreamed of. You’re so caught up in your thoughts that you aren't paying attention to your feet anymore, you can feel the twig snap under the sole of your sandal, hear it loud and clear like a tree falling and you know that Lightning heard it too because her postures changed.

"You can come out now, Fang. I know you’re there." She calls, folding her arms and frowning. But her voice isn't harsh so you’re feeling a little more confident.

"So you _were_ invitin me to tag along?" You shoot her your best lopsided grin because despite the fact she acts annoyed by it, it always seems to work. Like now, she sighs and looks away, but doesn't move. So you put your hands on your hips and move up close to her, close enough so you can rest your hands on her shoulders. Again Lightning doesn't move away from you and as you look at her, the soft creamy skin of her face and the way Cocoon’s light reflects in her eyes, you can't help but to think she looks like the goddesses incarnate.

"By the gods Light, your gorgeous" you tell her. Your voice comes out husky because your throat suddenly feels dry as you’re fighting the urge to touch her. But Lightning’s still not moving, still not saying anything and the ache in you is growing. It feels right. You press your lips against hers with just enough force to show her this is what you want, you’re not asking permission but you’re not demanding either. You move your hand to the back of her head to show her you aren’t going anywhere as her lips push back against yours before opening up to your gentle persuasion. And your hearts thudding loud in your ears as her arms wrap around your neck because it feels so good and she's finally letting you win.

Your lungs burn and you curse to yourself that breathing exists, knowing you can't fight the reflex much longer and this moment will come to an end. But as you reluctantly pull apart she let's her arms glide from their position down to your chest and she grips the fabric of your sari, tugging you towards her. The fact Lightning is finally giving way to her feelings has you high and you can't think straight. All you know is you want her lips again, want all of her. Then your stomach lurches because from nowhere you can see the walls are back and she's fighting some demon in her mind so hard her hands are practically shaking. Obviously it’s won as she let's her arms fall to her sides and turns to leave with sagging shoulders.

"Why?" You heave desperately, struggling to calm your breathing. Catching Lightning roughly by the shoulder before she has a chance to make any real distance. You need to understand because you can't deal with this much longer, not without something.

"We don't know how any of this is going to end" she says quietly, just above a whisper and her voice sounds forced like she's about to break. "Even if we win...I can't...you haven't..."

"But you can" you growl, shaking her, trying to get through to her. And maybe part of you wants her to break so she can finally show something, maybe that'll be the thing that finally gets through to her. "What happened to decidin' our own fate?" You push forward not giving her any ground, throwing her own words back at her. Its your turn to have your say.

Lightning looks up at you and that resolve you've been building so steadily falters on account of that expression she’s wearing. She looks as devastated as you feel. You think you see a sheen to her eyes but you can't tell as they dart away from you.

"You've been through more than any of us...I don't have the right, I-" she starts. Yet you don’t have the heart to make her suffer.

"I want this, Light!" You declare seeing as its too obvious by now, you've shown it so many times you’re at a loss. You hang your head, defeated. "I don’t know how to make it anymore clear to you". Your practically begging her for an answer, something to work with instead of this nothing. Her hair is masking her face and all you can make out is her lips pressed tightly together. "There's more, yeah?" You question gently.

"It's..." she trails off but you guess by the way she is trifling with that necklace of hers it’s something to do with her past or her sister.

"Serah?" you take a swing.

"She's trapped like that because I..."

"Do you really think she wouldn't want you to be happy?" You feel the anger rise again from nowhere followed by guilt because you can sympathise with her situation well. But she needs to see it’s not a good way to think. "Your sufferin isn't gonna make her feel better or change her back"

"I know that!" She snaps at you.

"So what, your life’s on hold until everything’s over?" You can't catch the retort as it escapes you.

"Clearly. Or did you miss the part where we were all just cast out from our home?" Lightning replies, her tone flat and withdrawn as she shrugs your hand from her shoulder. The numbness slams through you at the realisation that you've lost her for the time being.

* * *

When you return to the others for sleep they are all chatting and laughing and have pushed all the beds together. You give them a smile and ruffle Vanille’s hair when she bounds up to you enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna take the other room tonight" you tell her and her face crumbles into a worried expression. "I'm okay, honest. Just need some time alone" you comfort her with a quick hug and she nods in acceptance. You’re thankful because luckily she's wise beyond her years in truth. At that point you excuse yourself since you’re exhausted and can't wait to get comfy.

Faint footsteps outside the door wake you from your slumber and in your haze you think Vanille has come to check in on you. You really can't be arsed in all fairness and pretend you haven't woken to keep from having to speak. But by the time you realise it’s a certain soldier it’s too late to drop the act, though you'd like to ask what brought her here. You figure it out fairly easily and feel a little sorry for her as she tosses and turns. You shift closer to the woman to offer some form of comfort without revealing the guise, hoping it helps her settle and think your efforts work when she seems to relax some.

But something seems off, she's moving ever so slightly and it doesn't click in your mind what’s happening until her breath has deepened slightly and the movements you feel become more rhythmic. You feel dirty because you shouldn't be present for this, she thinks you’re lost in your dreams and in a way you are. A thought comes to mind and you wonder if she would ever look at you again if you were to _accidentally_ wake up, if you’d even survive. There’s a stronger thought too, one that has you gripping the pillow and chewing on your lip, as it’s all you can do to stop yourself from climbing on top of her right now.

As Lightning’s breathing gets even deeper you can't contain yourself any longer. Fears forgotten you brush your hand down her busy arm, stopping at the wrist so you can feel all the things she's doing to herself without getting in the way. At the same time you trail kisses up her exposed back, feeling the heat wash over you as she shudders at the touch. You pause when you reach her shoulder because you actually feel nervous, she's never let you come this far before and you really don't want her to pull away now. You’re not sure what to do but suddenly her hand is in your hair pulling you so your lips are on her skin again. You oblige and add your tongue and occasionally your teeth to show her that you’re happy to give her everything she needs. Lightning moans at the treatment you’re giving her but she muffles it against the bed like she’s hiding it. It’s just not fair to keep those noises to herself, you decide. So you remove your hand from the woman’s wrist and gently trace your fingertips up her sides until they reach the material of her bra. Your fingers push under the garment to feel the soft flesh beneath and knead it softly before gently rolling the hardened nipple between your thumb and finger. Now she's arching her back into your touches and soft sounds are springing freely from her and you can't help the satisfied grin pulling at the corners of your mouth.

All at once she’s turned to face you and gripping your face with a flurry of heated kisses so fierce it’s hard to keep up. But if this is how you die you don't mind, she can take all your breath if that's what it takes. A sharp pain makes you gasp as Lightning bites down on your lip roughly, your eyes shoot open and meet hers where a storm is raging so fiercely she looks wild. Your not complaining because honestly it’s sexy and she has you feeling so flustered its unreal. Before you know it her lips are back on yours once more and it takes more concentration than you’re willing to admit to undo the fastening of the woman’s bra, but your hands are steady as you guide the straps down her arms slowly and your lips leave a leisurely trail down her neck. You want her to remember this feeling and that you took care of her, she deserves that. You can feel her tugging at your bra but her hands are shaking as you run a tongue over her brand and nip it gently, Pulse has no claim on this goddess. You don’t give her time to prepare as your mouth flitters straight to one of her exposed nipples and she mutters something sharply as her chest pushes against you and her hands grip in your hair. Your hand lies firmly on the Cocoonian’s back as you half guide and half push her to the bed. She's still trying to get your bra off but you’re purposely making it difficult for her by using your tongue to sweep, flick and suck her into a state of bewilderment. She groans and you smile devilishly against her, you know it’s driving her wild yet there's still so much you can do before this is over. And by the goddess you want to do it all. Now you use a hand to tease her other nipple while your mouth is busy and she's squirming beneath you and breaking the skin of your back with her nails. Fuck, you love it, you love doing this to her and seeing her like this.

But she's got some tricks of her own and she's not giving up without a fight. She's trailing warm kisses slowly and meaningfully along your collar bone, sucking and licking her way up your neck to flick your ear lobe and nibble on it gently. She doesn't say anything but her warm breath on your ear is sending shivers down your spine and you let out a moan. While you’re distracted she uses her body to topple you to the bed like her namesake and straddles your abdomen. The heat and the dampness coming from her lets you know you've done your job well. As Lightning stares down at you there's something dangerous in her eyes that thrills you, even more so at the rough way she pulls your bra from you and discards it on the floor. This is about control right now, and you’re happy to let her claw some back for a while if that's what makes her feel right, you'll have her undone soon enough anyway. She kisses slowly, deliberately down your chest. Watching you like a predator watches its prey, closer and closer she gets to the peak of your breast but even when she's there it’s purely to tease you with slow hard flicks of her tongue. You moan again because the tortures so sweet, though this time she takes pity on you and her mouth envelopes the sensitive flesh as her tongue gets to work. You grasp her hair firmly, pulling her into you more out of reflex because you need more of her and what she’s doing to you now has you giddy. Lightning hums against you and begins to suck harder rolling her tongue over the delicate flesh at unpredictable intervals until your backs curved up off the bed and you can’t take it anymore. In one quick motion you pull her away from her task so you can crash your lips against hers and feel that sleek muscle somewhere else. As she pulls away from you her expression is softer than before and you take a moment to appreciate how beautiful she is. But then she's getting off you, kneeling on the bed on all fours at your side and for a second panic grips your mind and you go to sit up to stop her.

You’re stopped by the Cocoonian’s hand as it ghosts down your chest, your abdomen, then down to your underwear and suddenly the panic subsides because you know she's not leaving. She tugs your underwear down from their place past your thighs and past your ankles, throws them away like their worthless. Now she’s kissing back up to your breasts, but before she can cloud your mind again you run your hands up her sides and she moves against you. You move them up to cup her breasts as your thumbs rub across her nipples. Lightning sucks her lip between her teeth in a pleasured gasp and you run your hands all the way down again to rest on her hips before pushing her underwear from her. She helps you get them off and onto the floor, however after that she already has her head bowed again to finish what she started earlier. She moves a thigh firmly between yours and you grind against it wanting more of her touch, any contact she’s willing to offer you. You think she must like it because she presses against you harder for it and bites down gently on your breast. The heats building in you as you move against her, so when she moves her thigh away swiftly you almost cry out in protest. But then you feel her finger running down the length of you slowly and almost cry out for a different reason. She’s teasing so much and you need this release now. You buck your hips towards her to show her your ready but the motion makes her pull back. Goddess she’s such a tease, she’s toying with you, making sure she’s in control. You grip the pillow and focus all your self control so your hips fall back to the bed. And just like that her finger is caressing your most sensitive part. A moan escapes your throat and you thrust your hips towards the contact again, this time the Cocoonian isn't so cruel, she continues to let her finger dance and you squeeze her shoulders tightly as breathing becomes harder. She lets her fingers slide lower and you can feel the tips at your entrance before she pushes them into you. Slowly she pulls them out again and adds another finger before pushing back in.

"Light" you moan and cling to her as she sets the pace. She’s trying to hide it but you can tell from her face that the sound of her name coming from you is getting her hot. "Lightning!" You call out again. Fuck it feels so good, your whole body feels like its ablaze, but you want her to look at you. To see what she’s doing to you and to stop paying attention to what's going on in her head. Nothing changes so you grab her face and pull her into a kiss, stroking her cheeks as you do. Lightning seems to like that, she leans against your hands but doesn't stop her rhythm. It’s worked, she’s out of her head now, you know by the way she looks lost for an instant when you take your hands away. She's in the perfect position waiting for you and she doesn't even realise it, you waste no time as your fingers find her clit and begin to rub it in circular motions. She’s so wet and ready for you that you grin through your pleasure as she thrusts towards you, her body betrays her immensely. Her stance falters at the attention and she sighs near your ear trying to stay upright. That control she still struggles for is back though as she pushes in and out of you a little faster than before, her fingers stretching you as they delve deeper, her thumb pushing against your sensitive bundle each time. You use curses and praises from your native tongue as you get closer to release, Lightning has your mind twisted up but it feels like your transcending so you don't really care. Your breath is coming quicker now and you call her name again as your muscles begin to tighten and your toes curl. It hits you fast and hard when it comes and you buck against her fingers that she’s left in place for you as your high floats back to earth. You haven't forgotten about her either, your still playing with her swollen nub because the sounds coming from her are like an orchestra that you’re conducting and it sounds like heaven. She moves her hand from between your legs to steady herself against you, gripping the bedsheets tight enough that her knuckled are whitening.

"Fang!" She pleads over and over as you bring her to the edge. The sound alone is almost enough to make you orgasm again. You’re in love with it just as much as you are with her. You catch her lips at the last second as her orgasm hits and push her down to the bed while she's in the midst of riding it out. Your taking the control from her so she can feel what it’s like to let go for once, you want her completely undone and to remember you were the one to do it. She whimpers against you as you bombard her senses with a flurry of kisses and entwine your fingers together as she struggles to catch her breath. It doesn’t last long because you use your fingers to fill her without warning and she cries out with pleasure and surprise. They go in so easily you can't help but to add another. Her walls clench around you reflexively and you make sure your thrusts are slow and deep until she loosens again, but then you have her crying out again as you abruptly use your thumb to stroke her. She trembles beneath you and her hands are grabbing onto anything, her hair, the bed, you. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is unruly and you moan despite yourself because fuck she's so gorgeous and this power you have over her is going to your head. She screams your name again as she tightens around you, but you leave your fingers in her so you can feel the spasms ripple through her even after the climax passes. Her breathing is ragged and she’s holding onto you tightly so you kiss the length of her collar bone as she recovers to let her know you’re here and not going anywhere.

When the Cocoonian seems settled you remove your hand and drop to the bed, turning to admire her. She’s looking away so you wrap an arm around her and pull her close on account of you know those walls will be back up soon. Your chin is resting lightly on her head and you draw gentle patterns on her back before moving up to run your fingers softly through her hair. The corners of your mouth pull up slightly as you realise she's not fighting you and how perfect it feels having her body against yours. You enjoy the embrace as times passes by, she's warm and smells nice and already her breathing has deepened and you know she’s fallen asleep. You place a kiss lightly on her forehead, despite the fact neither of you have said a word beyond your names you feel at peace. The actions between you have spoken volumes, perhaps more than any words could have and you let yourself drift away into that peace.

You know nothing else until you feel Lightning’s weight leave the bed, you squint against the mornings brightness and watch as she stands frigid gripping the door handle, scowling. She’s struggling and fighting again and your heart aches for her because you know it must be tiring, however you don't have a change to comfort her before she's out the door and closing it behind her. In that fleeting moment you see how glossy her eyes look and you know that she needs you. You rush out after her, barely enough time to throw your underwear on, the rest can wait. You see her standing with her fists clenched so hard they're shaking and her head is bowed low. You wrap your arms around her protectively, leaning your head on her shoulder. You’re not letting her push you away this time. You want to tell her so much. Don't think you have to do this all alone, don't be afraid, don't leave me, don't shut me out, don’t carry the weight of the worlds on your shoulders, its too heavy for anyone.

"Don’t" you say softly and you know that's she’s crying so you squeeze her all the tighter for it.


End file.
